Connecting rods that connect a piston of an internal combustion engine to a crank shaft are traditionally difficult components to lubricate due to reciprocating forces alternately pulling lubricated surfaces apart and forcing the surfaces together. Lubrication of connecting rods is even more challenging at the “small end” or upper section of the rod that is connected to the piston since it is further from directly available oil. Therefore, improvements are desirable in this area of technology.